


Dumb Stuff

by GolgotGumShoe



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolgotGumShoe/pseuds/GolgotGumShoe
Summary: potential poem stuff that I’ll probably reference in future fics. May or may not be important.





	1. Chapter 1

He is an angel; 

dressed in the night,

blessed with light. 

He has no wings but his arms raise instead, soft and awaiting, 

beautiful and bruised from all the hands that gripped it 

and he _awaits_  

he awaits to be free. 


	2. the little queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something for my fic, The Little Prince

in the other side of the universe, she has been forgotten. Her ring remains the only reminder of her husband, but there comes nothing more any longer. 

A band, a bond, the only proof he existed; she calls his name out but not a sound has ever been called back. 

She cries new stars, shining, fading into the dark, she makes nebulas and galaxies, lamps and lanterns in a trail he could find his way back to. 

The ring always keeps the promise that he will be back one day, 

but time passes, time and time again it does within the other side of the universe, he is gone. 


	3. subspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stuff again for the Scott Pilgrim au.

there is light behind the door, 

but the light of what? 

the past?

the present?

the future?

no, he realises, fingers closed around the knob, it was his _mind_. 

he saw his own thoughts in display, hung on the walls above a checkered floor that was decorated with plants- no, marijuana, some powdered, covered in yeyo. 

destroyed paintings of the people he’d once loved with the work of a fine, single coin.

there had sat a throne in the Center, next to a discarded leash and collar.

He’d realized, no, there is someone who sits so smugly on it, waiting. 

He closes the door behind him. 

Comes to _him_. 


	4. sunrise

The sun rises over the mountains- smiling down on the blood covered snow

A demon sits, warmed and told, 

Unbroken, unwarranted,

wanted by them while he covers in other's blood, other's cum, 

a fit of survival- a fit of trust. (And betrayal) 

As the sun rises, he makes way to spill more of the needed blood

inclined for frankness and vulgarity,

for infidelity and impurity 

he is eager, he is hungry, and smug. 

The sun rises over the mountains- smiles down on the new land he made. 


	5. test

love  
  
i'm sorry.  
  
yeah, me too  
  
can you wait?  
  



	6. fhdflkj

ead  
  
**Yesterday** 69:32 PM  
rise and grind baby lets eat todays ass  
**Today** 4:20 AM  
please  
you havent eaten in 3 months  



End file.
